Gravity Falls by Phineas and Ferb (Featuring Mabel Pines)
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Phineas and Ferb need help with a music video, but Mabel doesn't do exactly what they say. *One-Shot*


Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are all in a room.

"When is she coming?" Candace asks.

"Soon." Phineas says.

Someone is at the door and Ferb opens it.

"Hey guys!" A girl with brown hair, a crazy sweater, and braces in her teeth is at the door.

"Mabel! You made it!" Candace says happily.

"Of course I did! I would always help a friend. Sorry I was late, I was filming for the newest Gravity Falls episode. Have you seen that?" Mabel asks.

"Yea, yea. It's good." Ferb says.

Mabel says with a smile. "So what do you need help with?"

"We are making a music video for one of your songs and we need you to be a background singer. You do know the song, don't you?" Phineas asks.

"Of course! I've heard Backyard Beach before!" Mabel says with absolution.

"Okay then, let's get to it…" Candace says.

Isabella is at the camera, and the rest of their friends are controlling the lights.

"3… 2…" Phineas lips out the second one so the camera doesn't record his voice.

* * *

1-Candace: I can't believe it!

2-Ferb: Listen up, people and I'll teach ya, 'bout Phineas and Ferb at a backyard beach, yeah. Every morning Phineas he gonna say, (say) "brother, what'ca gonna do today?"

Now you see we're having fun, playing under the sun, and get in line, get in line, 'cause the wet ski's runnin'

Phineas: A Backyard Beach, a backyard beach, nothing's out of reach we got the backyard beach…

3-Mabel: This is the tale, of Dipper and Mabel.

Children so brave, in Gravity Falls!

Phineas: What?

3-Mabel: A mystical quest, for the secrets of Dipper's book. Saving the day, from Gideon!

Candace: Yea, that was kinda weird, but we're back at the beach,

2-Ferb: You change in a broken hut, drink out of a coconut, three games for a token but the rest is free.

Phineas: You got Siin', Parasailin' surfin' and a-flailin,

Candace: Your contacts need saline or else you can't see.

Phineas: At the backyard beach, the backyard beach, nothings out of reach at the Backyard Beach.

Ferb: The Backyard Beach, the backyard beach, don't fall under the breach...

3-Mabel: Now back to the good part!

From the day they we're born, they yearned for adventure,

Phineas: NO!

Mabel: Both of the Pines,

Candace: Yeah.

Mabel: Giving them what for! They're the youth of Stanford,

Ferb: Uh huh…

Mabel: The owners of the book, things happen every day, so come take a look!

Candace: Yes, we've seen the show.

Phineas: Put your hands in the air and say 'woohoo!' come on,

Mabel: Dipper Pines,

Candace: What?

Mabel: Mabel Pines,

Ferb: No!

Phineas: From the front, to the back, this beach is packed. Come on!

Mabel: Creepy book,

Phineas: Nope.

Mabel: Mysteries!

Ferb: Wrong.

Candace: Mabel Pines, we're gonna really need you to focus up.

Mabel: Roger that let me try with another show!

Phineas: Wait…

Mabel: Life I take to the fullest I am Kick Buttowski.

Ferb: Not better.

Mabel: Though I'm not the greatest Daredevil, I am pretty darn close.

Ferb: Come on!

Mabel: Okay, then I'm Milo the Fish, hanging out in the fish tank.

Phineas: Please, no.

Mabel: Then you can call me Randy, the 9th grade ninja.

Candace: Close enough.

Mabel: You villains want to play rough? Okay, it's ninja time!

This is the tale of Randy Cunningham! 9th grade student, with ninja moves.

Has a ninja style, like knowing to fly.

But he is just a student, just trying to get by!

* * *

LATER…

Dipper: I can't believe you did that, Mabel! Our show is getting so many views now!

Mabel: It's what I do.

Dipper: Why did you do that, anyways?

Mabel: I didn't want us to lose our show, so I dared the daring: I made my own music video by taking Phineas and Ferb's. Besides, they already have enough ratings.

Dipper: You did that so that we can keep our show? You are the best person I have ever met. Come here.

Mabel and Dipper wrap each other in a hug.

THE END

* * *

Key:

1= Characters talking

2= Lyrics from Backyard Beach by Phineas and Ferb

3= Parody of the song Jack Sparrow by Lonely Island


End file.
